


Disertación

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wholesome, Wrist Kissing, finally something that is not bdsm, love making, they are in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: No puede evitar preguntarse cómo es posible que un hombre como André se enamorase de él, porque, ¿cómo podría alguien tan.... perfecto, seguro, poderoso y etéreo como André estar encantado con alguien como Ariel? Aún no puede creer que tiene el privilegio de tomar su mano casualmente, de darle besos, muchísimo menos puede creer que es capaz de simplemente hacerle el amor como en ese momento. Más seguido de lo que quisiera piensa que esa será la última vez, porque André se dará cuenta un día, sin importar cuánto confíe en él. Se dará cuenta de que Ariel es más simple de lo que pensaba, se dará cuenta de que no merece su atención poderosa, y se irá.Así que Ariel hace todo como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo toca de esta forma.





	Disertación

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, por fin algo en esta cuenta que no es BDSM con humillación, yay, progreso.

Suspiros suaves retumban gentilmente en las paredes oscuras, luz de luna que entra por entre las persianas e ilumina el cuerpo pálido de André de una forma que es gloriosa, que lo hace ver más etéreo y más divino de lo usual. Aunque eso bien podría ser cosa de Ariel mismo, porque cada día que pasa el mayor le parece más bello, más inalcanzable.

Ariel tiene que apretar los ojos en un impulso desesperado por despertarse, y luego se da cuenta de que no es un sueño, y sonríe. Para él fue amor a primera vista, y a segunda y a tercera. Y es amor a cada vista porque siempre que ve a André, siente que es imposible estar más enamorado de él. Luego André le sonríe, o le regaña, o le toma la mano o hace cualquier cosa, y ¡coño! Ariel se da cuenta de que no ha terminado de hundirse, todavía puede caer más y más, y la certeza de lo terriblemente enamorado que puede llegar a estar le provoca terror y fascinación.

No puede evitar preguntarse cómo es posible que un hombre como André se enamorase de él, porque, ¿cómo podría alguien tan.... perfecto, seguro, poderoso y etéreo como André estar encantado con alguien como Ariel? Aún no puede creer que tiene el privilegio de tomar su mano casualmente, de darle besos, muchísimo menos puede creer que es capaz de simplemente hacerle el amor como en ese momento. Más seguido de lo que quisiera piensa que esa será la última vez, porque André se dará cuenta un día, sin importar cuánto confíe en él. Se dará cuenta de que Ariel es más simple de lo que pensaba, se dará cuenta de que no merece su atención poderosa, y se irá.

Así que Ariel hace todo como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo toca de esta forma.

El suspiro suave de André vuelve a sonar, ahora un pequeño quejido lo acompaña porque Ariel lleva un rato simplemente acariciando su cuerpo, retorciendo uno de los pezones con pereza mientras recorre un muslo lechoso con los dedos. — Este momento escoges para no ser un desesperado… — el reclamo le saca una sonrisa a Ariel, no puede evitar inclinarse a llenar el cuello níveo con besos de mariposa. Un suspiro más.

Sonríe más cuando André le pide que deje de jugar con él y haga algo, su voz otro suspiro prolongado, el volumen de un susurro porque ese momento es solo de ambos, nadie tlene derecho a escuchar ese tono en labios de André. Sólo él. El moreno se regocija en la certeza de sus caricias, en la forma sublime de André debajo suyo, cabello negro desparramado sobre almohadas blancas. Es una metáfora tonta de ellos dos en su mente, ese contraste. — Y ¿qué quieres que haga?

— Lo que sea…

La respuesta le provoca mariposas en el estómago, la mano en su pecho se detiene y Ariel la lleva a recorrer la extensión de su brazo a caricias, hasta que llega a su mano. Entonces Ariel le toma del antebrazo flaco y acerca la muñeca pálida hasta sus labios. Deposita un beso justo en el punto de pulso. Cuando mira el rostro de André encuentra que está coloreado por un tono rojizo que parece salido de la nada, pero también encuentra una expresión que parece reclamar, a su forma. Como si le preguntara por qué de todas las cosas, Ariel había elegido hacer algo así; así que Ariel responde a la pregunta silenciosa.

— Es símbolo de mi devoción absoluta hacia ti, _mi señor_. — Lo dice en serio, y vuelve a presionar los labios en ese punto antes de permitir que André le pase ambos brazos por el cuello y tire de él para atraparlo en un beso.

— Deja de jugar conmigo, Ariel, ya necesito… — André hunde el rostro en su cuello y frota la mejilla contra su yugular, luego deja unos besos en su hombro. No es un gesto de vergüenza, Ariel lo sabe, sino de cercanía. Quiere tenerlo tan cerca como sea posible, el corazón del menor da un vuelco cuando cae en cuenta de que André lo quiere tan cerca como sea posible.

— Shh, no tienes que rogar por nada. — Ariel también está perdido en su necesidad de cercanía, borracho de la paz que le trae tener al mayor junto a él —. _Todo lo que su excelencia desee_ , yo te lo daré. — le habla como hace oficialmente, cuando no están en la intimidad; como cuando son Deidad y guardián, porque para Ariel, André nunca pierde esa divinidad.

Cumple su palabra, de cualquier modo, y pronto toma en sus manos el pequeño frasco de aceite que bien conocen. El líquido se extiende cálido por sus dedos, pero igual se ocupa de frotarlo bien para calentarlo aún más. Cuando se dispone a preparar el cuerpo de André, recibe una pequeña queja, un claro “no necesito eso”, así que vuelve a inclinarse en su oído para susurrar —: Tranquila, fiera, déjame prepararte como se debe. Te daré lo que quieres, pero no pienso lastimarte. Me sentiré un mal guardaespaldas. — Eso parece ser suficiente, porque enseguida el mayor se relaja y prepararlo se hace más fácil.

Ariel toma su tiempo, inserta un dedo y no pone otro hasta que la resistencia ha cedido casi por completo; busca los puntos sensibles de ese interior aterciopelado y provoca suspiros que no son muy ruidosos (André nunca es ruidoso) pero que son más que suficiente para sus oídos.

— Ya fue suficiente, deja de hacerme esperar.

Había dicho que sería lo que André quisiera, así que obedece solo porque su cuerpo está debidamente preparado. Usa el resto del lubricante en su propia erección con un par de suspiros, y en poco tiempo está presionando en el cuerpo de André, insertándose poco a poco hasta que todo él está atrapado en ese calor.

Estar en André es suficiente para que la paciencia de Ariel se extinga, solo tiene fuerza de voluntad para embestir despacio un par de veces antes de comenzar a chocar las caderas fuerte y rápido, un ritmo que tiene al mayor arqueando la espalda de la cama y aferrándose a las sábanas para que su cuerpo no fuera empujado con la fuerza de las embestidas. Ariel nunca tiene paciencia suficiente para provocar y juguetear una vez que llegan a esa parte, y algo en él quisiera cambiarlo, pero ver a la persona que ama debajo suyo, desordenando las sábanas con sus manos, la expresión siempre compuesta hecha un desastre solo para él, hace que sea imposible. Solo la carne lo mueve en esos momentos, así que hace lo que su cuerpo dicta.

En medio de las embestidas, el moreno inclina el cuerpo para apoyarse sobre André y besarle el cuello. La posición cambia el ángulo de sus embestidas, y puede sentir el cuerpo de André estremecerse. Puede sentir, también, sus piernas temblando incontrolables, abiertas y flexionadas; es fácil deducir que está apretando los dedos de los pies y tensado los tobillos de esa forma sublime que Ariel ya sabe reconocer, y eso le da ánimos renovados. Su ritmo se hace más fuerte y rápido, y pronto tiene las manos blancas y delgadas enredándose en su cabello y trazando arañazos en su espalda; puede sentir el desastre húmedo de presemen entre su abdomen y el del mayor, y eso le hace sentir determinado. Quiere que Andy termine así, solo con eso, con el incesante movimiento de Ariel entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Al final le es necesario sujetarse de las sábanas para darse impulso, el choque de sus caderas hace el ruido suficiente como para hacer eco en la habitación, y André esta tan agitado que Ariel piensa que debería parar, pero siente sus piernas temblando sin control, su cuerpo tensándose y sus manos aferrándose al cuerpo más grande como si se aferraran a la vida misma. Ese es el momento en que se incorpora lo suficiente para verle el rostro, a tiempo para observar cómo el rojo toma un tono aún más vibrante, como su rostro se descompone y a todo eso sigue una cadena gloriosa en todo su cuerpo. Cuando lo siente acabar, todo su cuerpo perdido en contracciones, Ariel está acabado.

Enseguida sus embestidas se vuelven erráticas, torpes, a veces son solo empujones que buscan su propio término sin necesidad porque el final está ahí, casi ahí. Ariel respira agitado y oculta el rostro en el cuello de André de nuevo, al borde del final.

— Dentro, _por favor_ , _dentro…_ — La voz agitada y ronca de André es todo lo que Ariel necesita, y sus caderas se detienen por fin, el orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo como relámpagos de mariposas hasta las puntas de sus dedos. André suspira, satisfecho, y Ariel siente cómo el calor de su semen se esparce en su interior. Su cuerpo no puede más, así que se deja caer y André se remueve para quitarlo de encima. Es un mastodonte, así que hace lo que puede para obedecer y no aplastarlo.

— Iré por algo para limpiarte y agua porque debes estar hidratado, vives en el infierno. — Toma apenas unos segundos para calmarse un poco, y casi de inmediato Ariel está incorporándose de la cama. Lo detiene el agarre firme de André en su muñeca.

— Puede esperar, no vayas a ningún lado.

— Andy, si no te limpio ahora cuando despiertes vas a querer mi cabeza por no haberte limpiado.

— Te lo mereces por ser un bruto. Quédate ahora.

Ariel suspira, pero André quiere que se quede a su lado, y no puede hacer nada más que obedecer. Así que regresa a la cama y le envuelve en un abrazo.

Desea con todas sus fuerzas que hoy no sea el día en que André se de cuenta, reza por otro día más con él, de ese modo.


End file.
